1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus having an opening and closing member which closes an insertion port when a disc is inserted from the insertion port and is loaded in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The disc apparatus of so-called a slot-in system is provided with an insertion port opening on a housing in a slit-shape, and a disc inserted into the insertion port is transported into the interior of the housing by a conveying roller and is loaded therein. As a disc apparatus of this type, there is the one which is provided with a shutter member as an opening and closing member for opening and closing the insertion port. When the disc is clamped in the housing, the insertion port is closed by the shutter member, so that erroneous insertion of another disc from the insertion port into the interior of the housing is prevented.
In this disc apparatus, it is necessary to move the shutter member so as to keep the insertion port in an opened state when waiting for the insertion of the disc, and close the insertion port after the disc is transported.
In general, a specific opening and closing mechanism for moving the shutter member is provided in the interior of the housing as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-100067 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-348907. However, this opening and closing mechanism is complicated in structure and requires many components to constitute the mechanism because it is necessary to move the shutter member and close the insertion port at the same timing when the loading of the disc is completed. It also has disadvantages such that assembly is complicated, and the opening and closing mechanism occupies a large space in the housing.
A disc apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3634126, a roller arm for supporting the conveying roller for conveying the disc is provided between a turn table that rotates the disc and the insertion port. The roller arm is mounted so as to rotate about a shaft positioned on the side of the insertion port with respect to a supporting portion of the conveying roller as a pivot. The roller arm is provided with a door on the side of the insertion port with respect to the pivot.
This disc apparatus is configured in such a manner that when the roller arm rotates in the direction in which the conveying roller comes into press-contact with the disc, the door is moved away from the insertion port so that the insertion port is opened and, in contrast, when the roller arm is rotated in the direction in which the conveying roller is moved away from the disc, the insertion port is closed by the door.
However, since this disc apparatus has a structure in which the conveying roller and the door are provided at both end portions of the horizontally extending roller arm, and the roller arm rotates about the midsection thereof as a pivot, the distance of movement of the conveying roller and the distance of opening and closing movement of the door cannot be set individually. Therefore, problems such that the conveying roller fails to move to a position sufficiently apart from the disc or, in contrast, if an attempt is made to move the conveying roller sufficiently apart from the disc when the insertion port is closed by the door, the distance of movement of the door becomes too long, so that the adequate opening and closing operation is impaired might occur.